


Rainy Night

by suchanadorer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Prompt Fill, SRS 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchanadorer/pseuds/suchanadorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://srs2012.dreamwidth.org/3911.html?thread=13895#cmt13895">Prompt at SRS 2012</a>: <i>highschool!AU; It’s storming outside and Castiel absolutely wont go back inside. It’s cold and wet and he’s unresponsive to anyone who approaches him. It’s all Luci’s fault, anyways, so it’s only natural that he’s the one to drag him out of his bout of unfeeling.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Night

“Castiel, come back inside!”

Lucifer folds his arms over his chest and leans forward, looking up at the sky beyond the edge of the porch. Rain runs down off the roof in streams, and the sky is dark and brooding. Lightning flashes, and for a moment the yard is lit up like it’s midday. Thunder booms in its wake and Castiel doesn’t even flinch where he stands, arms outstretched and face turned up into the rain.

Castiel is soaked. His white t-shirt clings to his slender frame and his hair is plastered down on his head. He blinks to keep the water out of his eyes, but otherwise he is unmoving, a statue in the yard with a blank expression. His breath makes puffs of steam around his face in the cool night air.

“Cas, please!” Lucifer sighs and shifts his weight, but Castiel gives no sign that he’s heard him calling. “You’re going to get sick if you stay out in the rain.”

“You don’t care,” Castiel mumbles. It’s almost lost as thunder rolls around them again, but Lucifer hears it and flinches at the pain in Castiel’s voice.

“Of course I care,” he shouts back. “Would I be out here if I didn’t care?”

Castiel doesn’t answer, and Lucifer feels a pang of guilt. This is his fault and he knows it, but it hurts to see how upset he’s made Castiel. Lucifer shakes his head and turns to go inside. He returns a moment later with a towel and an umbrella, and sees that Castiel has given up on standing; now he’s kneeling in the wet grass, and even from here Lucifer can see that he’s shivering. He tucks the towel under his arm and pushes the umbrella open before stepping down off the porch and crossing the grass..

“The neighbors will stare,” Lucifer says quietly, and he smiles to himself when he sees Castiel start at the closeness of his voice. Lucifer steps forward until he’s standing at Castiel’s shoulder, close enough for the umbrella to cover them both.

Castiel’s arms fall to his sides and his head drops forward. “Why, Lucifer?” He asks, lifting his head to follow Lucifer with his eyes as Lucifer walks around to face him, careful to keep Castiel under the umbrella.

“Here, hold this,” Lucifer says, and Castiel raises his arm obediently, clutching the handle of the umbrella so that Lucifer can drop to one knee and wrap the towel around his shoulders. Lucifer rubs at his wet clothes and skin, but Castiel doesn’t stop shaking, so he leans in and wraps his arms around him.

“Why couldn’t you stay?” Castiel asks again, desperation in his shaking voice.

“It’s not my call,” Lucifer replies, rubbing circles between Castiel’s trembling shoulders. Thunder rumbles and rain lashes at them from the side, whipped up by a strong autumn wind. “Those are rules I can’t follow, so I’m out of here.”

“You say you care too much,” Castiel answers. “But not enough to change your mind and stay with me.”

“Is that what you think?” Lucifer asks, pulling back to look at Castiel’s face. Lightning flashes, and when it lights up Castiel’s face Lucifer can see that he’s has been crying. When their eyes meet, Castiel’s well up with tears again.

Castiel nods and pulls in a shaky breath. “So I’m going to stay out here in the rain until I’m cold like you. Then I won’t feel, and then this won’t hurt.” His voice breaks at the end, and Lucifer is sure his heart is breaking with it.

Wind tugs at the umbrella, and Castiel loses his grip. It goes tumbling away across the yard but neither of them move except to hold each other tighter.

“I don’t want to leave you, but I can’t stay here, Cas.” Lucifer is dressed for the cold, but he can feel water running down inside the collar of his jacket, and Castiel’s shivering is only getting worse. “You have to come inside so we can talk about this.”

“I don’t have to do anything. I don’t want to do anything,” Castiel protests. “I love you, and you’re leaving me,” he says before dissolving into uncontrollable sobbing.

“I love you, too,” Lucifer shouts over the thunder. He slips his arms under Castiel’s and hauls him to his feet. Castiel’s head hangs heavy, and when Lucifer lets go Castiel slumps against him, threatening to sink back onto the ground. “Now please, come with me inside.”

Castiel shakes his head where it’s resting against Lucifer’s collarbone. Lucifer props him up and slips an arm around his waist. Castiel’s lips are alarmingly cold when Lucifer kisses him, and he can feel how Castiel’s teeth are chattering.

Lucifer kisses him again and again, gently pushing them back towards the house. “I love you,” he mutters against Castiel’s lips. “I love you, I love you.”

Castiel is still crying, but he’s not fighting the small steps backwards. Lucifer stops them just before they hit the stairs. He brushes Castiel’s hair back off his forehead and leans back to look at him.

“Will you come with me?”

“Inside, or away?” Castiel’s eyes search Lucifer’s face, and for a moment Lucifer is torn. He wants the best for Castiel and he knows he can’t give it to him, but he also knows that this sweet boy would follow him to the ends of the earth if Lucifer asked him to, and Lucifer’s not sure he’s strong enough to make Castiel stay behind.

“We can talk about that after you’re warm and dry,” he offers.

Castiel gives a tiny nod, and Lucifer smiles, relief flooding through him. He steps up onto the first stair and Castiel follows, still leaning heavily against him. Water runs off both of them as they make their way to the door.


End file.
